


A Little Death

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events at the Lover Hotel take a different turn for Minato and Yukari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them  
> Trope bingo prompt: Mind Control

She is beautiful, isn’t she? 

The voice whispered into Minato’s head. He couldn’t help but agree with the voice. Even with the towel on, Yulari looked beautiful. She had flawless skin and beautiful figure. It didn’t help with the dripping water running down her skin. He won’t deny that her beauty was having some effect on him. He felt his cock press against his pants. 

And she is all yours. 

“Mine?” 

Yes…you can take her right there. She will offer no resistance. She wants it.” 

“Prove it. Right now, I only see a doll.”

The voice chuckled. 

Of course, that is when she dropped her towel. His eyes darted down to her breasts. They weren’t too big or too small. They could easily fit in the palm of his hands. He watched as she approached him. His cock jumped in his pants. He shook his head no. He had to control his urges or his plan will never work. 

“No.”

Why? This is what you want. 

“Of course…but a woman’s pleasure is more important than my own.” 

What a gentlemen. Most men take what they want and woman enjoy it, of course. There is no suffering in my walls. Only pleasure lives here. 

“Nice to know. Sit her on the bed.” 

She took on the bed and stared at me. 

“Touch like she wants a man to touch her. Waist and below are off limits until I say.” 

The voice purred in his head. He watched as her hands move down her body. Gently, she touched her neck then moving down to her breast. Her hands cupped her breasts. He watched as she rubbed her fingers along her nipples. She kept rubbing her nipples until they were hard. She let out a moan as she continued to rub and pitch them. Her legs started to part and she started thrusting her crotch against the bed. 

Dear god, she looked so hot. 

His hand ran down his pants. He so wanted to take out his cock and just takes her. 

He shook his head again to clear his thoughts. 

“Can you feel what she feels?” 

I feel her pleasure. 

“Have you ever experience that pleasure?” 

There was a pause. 

“You can join us.” 

Really?

“Yes.” 

He watched as the shadow poured into her body. He watched how it changed her and how it didn’t. Her appearance seemed very much the same…expected for some changes. Her breasts seemed bigger and her angles seemed shaper or softer. It kind of reminded him of one of those models on Juipei’s porn magazines. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Alive,” She said as her hands roamed over her body. 

“Stop.” 

Her hands stopped in place. 

“I told you to keep it above the waist.”

Her breathe hitched for a moment before her hands moved back up. Her hands return to stroking her nipples. She let out a soft moan.

“You like it when someone else in control, I see.” 

For a moment to wait for the next step. 

“You can move your hands down. You can touch but your fingers can’t enter unless I say. I want to see how wet you can get. Understood?”

She nodded her head as her hand instantly moved down. Her legs parted as far as they traveled to their junction between her legs. She let out of another moan when it reached its destination. He wanted to move closer to see but he knew better. He had to be in control or he would just take. 

But he did see a strain foaming under her. 

“Please…” She said with a moan. 

“Please…?”

“I need….” 

“You need nothing until I say.” 

She moaned louder as her body jerked. Her hips thrust against her hand. 

“No…You don’t get to come until I say.” 

“Please…” 

Dear God, her begging was making him so damn hard. 

“I can help you with that,” She purred. 

“I can handle it myself,” He said as he unzipped his pants and took out his hard cock. He stroked it as she watched. 

“My pleasure will be by my own hand,” He said with a groan. His hand wrapped around his cock and jerked it forward. Her eyes widened as he jerked himself. If he didn’t know any better, he believed that it was making her hotter by the way she is stroking herself. Oh, the way she has been moaning too. 

He moaned as he felt himself come into his hand. God, he needed that. 

“Now…that is out of the way. You can put your fingers inside now but you still can’t come,” He said as he wiped his come from his hands. 

She moaned loudly as soon as they entered her. He watched as her crotch seemed to fusion together with her fingers. One hand was thrusting inside while the other was playing with her nipples. 

“Please….”

“You want to come?”

“Yes, please…I beg of you.” 

He watched as her movements become frantic. He knew that he just needed to wait a moment longer. 

“Maybe, I should leave you that way,” He said. 

“No…please,” She said as she moaned. Damn, the whole bed was shaking.

He watched her in madness.

“You can come now.” 

Her eyes widen as her body ached forward and trembled. She let out of a scream as she came. He closed his eyes as a flash of light filled the room. When the light was gone, she was laying on the bed. Her chest was moving like she has ran a mile. Her fingers were still deep within her. 

“Guys…Guys…Is everyone alright?” Fukka’s voice rang inside his head. 

“We are fine. Report?” He said. 

“The shadow is gone. How did you guys get rid of it?” She asked. 

She wouldn’t believe it if he told her. 

End


End file.
